Ash and Dawn Life
by XashXdawnX
Summary: a oneshot on Ash and Dawn life


**XashXdawnX- My first one shot and I don't own Pokemon.**

_Ash Ketchum the champion of all five regions walked around the region of Sinnoh in the town of Hearthome City._

"Lets see what can I buy my lovely wife and daughter..." he muttered to his self.

"Mommy mommy! Lookie!" a little boy cried.

A little boy that looked about seven and his mother walked up to Ash.

"Uhh Mr. Champion sir may I have your autograph?" the little boy asked.

"Sure. Who to?" I asked taking the book from the boy.

The little boy was to stunned to speak.

"Make it out to Raven." his mother said.

"Here you go Raven." Ash said handing the book back to the boy.

Ash continued walking the streets. He then saw the perfect store. This was the town where they confessed at.

_*A sixeen year old Ash was walking around the town of Hearthome City. He had his Pikachu on his shoulder. They were both sad because they missed their travel partner who they traveled with in Sinnoh. Ash went inside the Pokemon Center and watched some TV. On TV was a contest taking place right now in the contest hall._

_"Hey Pikachu wanna go?" Ash asked._

_"Pi!" Pikachu cried._

_They ran to the contest hall and got in easy since he was the Champion. He ran to the front row and sat down._

_"Good evening everyone! I'm Marian here to welcome you to the 10th Annual Hearthome City Pokemon Contest! This is a double contest today! Please enjoy the contest!" Marian exclaimed._

_"Hello I'm Fantina here to announce the magnific contestents today! Please give a round of applauds for entry one... Kenny!" Fantina cried._

_Kenny ran out. He was different now. He no longer had that baby looking face. His hair was the same, but darker. He wore a red button up shirt with black pants and a black jacket._

_"Empoleon and Electabuzz lets go!" Kenny yelled._

_His Pokemon came out._

_"Empoleon whirlpool! Now Electabuzz swift!"_

_"Now combine the moves!"_

_The moves combined and stars shot out of the whirlpool with water trailing behind them._

_"Wonderful!" Fantina exclaimed._

_"Now for entry..." Fantina trailed on and on._

_"It's now time for our last entry! You all know her and love her! Please give a big welcome to Dawn!" Fantina excliamed._

_Dawn ran out and jumped over the steps landing perfectly. The crowd went crazy. I noticed Dawn had changed alot since the last time I saw her which was when I was thirteen. Dawn now had on a dark blue dress that was almost to her knees, she had on black heels. Her hair was longer then before it was now almost to the end of her back. She wore blue eye shadow and eyeline. Her dress hugged her well developed body. She must be fifteen or sixteen now._

_"Buneary and Pachirisu spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed._

_Buneary wore the vest that she had when Ash traveled with them. The crowd went crazy once again._

_"Pachirisu use swift and Buneary use dizzy punch!" Dawn exclaimed._

_Pachirisu made stars and Buneary hit the stars causing sparkles._

_"Now Pachirisu get a good swift going and Buneary use bounce and bounce on the stars! Pachirisu follow behind with super fang"_

_Buneary hopped from one star to another. She landed on the ground and Pachirisu landed too and sparkles fell down on them._

_"Magnific! From the one and only Dawn!" Fantina exclaimed._

_The crowd went wild once again. Dawn waved to the crowd and Buneary and Pachirisu did too._

_"Go Dawn! Go Buneary and Pachirisu!" I yelled._

_"PIKA PIKA" Pikachu cried._

_Dawn looked up at the sound of her name. Her eyes scanned the crowd and found me and Pikachu, she tapped Buneary and pointed. Buneary started hopping up and down happily. Dawn ran backstage. Ash came in a few minutes after._

_"Dawn!" Ash cried._

_"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed._

_"That was awesome out there!"_

_Meanwhile Pikachu and Buneary were talking._

_"The people moving on are..."_

_The screen showed tthe people Dawn was first._

_"Yes!" she cried jumping._

_The contest continued with Ash cheering Dawn and her Pokemon on. Dawn won the whole contest. Ash and Dawn were now walking around Hearthome City catching up._

_"Hey Dawn." Ash said._

_"Yeah?" she asked stopping and looking at him._

_"Dawn...ever since I met you I've liked you. When we parted it broke my heart. Dawn I love you." Ash said._

_"I love you too Ash!" Dawn cried._

_They then kissed.*_

Ash smiled at the memory. He then remembered asking Dawn to marry him. They were visiting her mom when he asked her. He then remembered their wedding and when Dawn found out she was going to have a baby.

"This is perfect for Dawn." Ash said looking at a necklace.

Ash walked into the store and brought the necklace. He then saw the perfect gift for his daughter which was a little locket that had diamonds on it and he brought it. He walked back to his house where his wife and daughter were.

"I'm home." Ash said walking in.

He then heard the running footsteps of his daughter upstairs in her room. A door slammed and a little girl came running down the stairs. The little girl was six years old. She had Ash's hair color and his z's under her eyes. Her eyes were the color of Dawn's and she had both personalities of both of them.

"Daddy daddy! Your home!" the little girl exclaimed running into her dad's arms.

"Hi sweetie." Ash said hugging his daughter.

The little girl hugged her daddy back.

"Ack Summer losing air." Ash said.

Summer laughed and loosened her hug.

"Summer Ashley Ketchum...how many times do I tell you don't slam your door?" Dawn asked coming from the kitchen.

"Well she comes to see me." Ash said.

"ASH!" Dawn cried running to him giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Ewww." Summer said.

"I got you two something." Ash said taking out the necklaces.

He put Dawn's on and then Summer's. They looked at the necklaces. They hugged their husband/daddy and he hugged them back.

"Thank you daddy!" Summer cried.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn said.

"Your both welcome." Ash said.

Ash then gave Summer a kiss on her forehead and kissed Dawn. Summer buried her head into Ash's shirt. The two parents laughed at thier daughter.

**Well that's my first one shot. Please R&R**


End file.
